


Path to You

by BabyMakingFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Escort Service, Getting Back Together, M/M, Make Up, Mpreg, Smut, Vivi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMakingFest/pseuds/BabyMakingFest
Summary: Sehun is an escort who is hired by Jongin to be his date for some fancy event. The two hit it off and Jongin eventually becomes a regular of Sehun's. A year after they first met, Sehun realizes that he has long stopped thinking of Jongin as just a customer but right as he's about to confess, Jongin tells him that he's getting married (arranged). Sehun is crestfallen but his heart breaks, even more, when he discovers he's pregnant with Jongin's child.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF218/2020  
> Pairing : Sehun/Jongin  
> Carrier : Sehun  
> Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)  
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)
> 
> Author's Note : So, this prompt was chosen out of a drunken mistake, and I've struggled. And I chose to write this drunk.
> 
> Dear Prompter - I ended this on a cliffhanger, although I know you wanted a happy ending to it. I didn't feel like I was doing enough justice, but I wanted to keep it like this since the very beginning. I'll be adding a Christmas special which will bring the story into a definite shape. Prompter, if you want to talk about it - just give a heads-up on the comment section (and I'll get back to you). I'm sorry if it doesn't end perfectly.

don’t mistake 

salt for sugar 

if he wants to 

be with you

he will

it's that simple 

~ rupi kaur

_Life isn’t meant to be the way you want it,_ thinks Sehun.

It was autumn, the leaves had dried up, and the skies had begun turning lilac, orange. It was the time of warm hugs, of evenings with warm drinks and even warmer smiles. But there was Sehun, sitting in the corner all by himself with a glass of wine. He absolutely loathes being in such situations where his clients are drunk and forgets about him, but he can’t leave as it negatively affects his stature. He sucks it up and patiently waits for his client to remember him.

Yes, Sehun works as an escort. He’s been doing it since he was eighteen, and it been roughly six years. He entered the industry out of desperation, and over the years, he grew to love it. The pay’s been well but it doesn’t hide the fact that quite a lot of his clients in the past have been pathetic excuses of men. A man’s ego is fragile and Sehun understands that more than anyone else and he’s learnt to efficiently deal with them.

Sehun was probably on his third glass of wine, brooding all by himself. When he hears some voices, “ _It must be so awful to be in such a line of profession,” “life is ruthless to these whores,” “he’s too good looking to be a whore” “I’m sure men just throw money for him to open his legs.”_ It hurts, it definitely hurts when people degrade his work when they don’t even know his name, forget his background. He gets up, dusting his tux and walks over to where those women were gossiping. Setting his wine glass down, he looks at one of the ladies’ and recognises her, “I’m sure you didn’t know about your husband paying a lot of money for whores. Right?” Sehun comments with a smirk turning around and leaves.

Feeling tipsy, he decides to call it a day when he suddenly bumps into someone.

“Oh no! I’m extremely sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Sehun quickly apologises. Looking up he feels slightly enamoured by the stranger – with a lean figure, the sunkissed complexion, honey brown eyes and the perfect smile…

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t being careful either!” the stranger sheepishly answers with an awkward laugh.

Sehun was about to say something, when he feels an arm hold onto his waist, “Ah! Mr Kim seems like you found my whore, I’ve been looking for him everywhere.” Mr Choi, another conglomerate attending today’s gala and yet another pathetic excuse of a man. He’s been insulting Sehun since they entered the gala and hasn’t been too quiet about it.

Sehun, on the other hand, feels disgusted and averts his eyes from meeting this certain Mr Kim’s eyes. When Mr Kim speaks up, “haha Mr Choi. Nice to meet you but I would appreciate it if you didn’t speak about him in such a manner. He’s certainly not a whore! and if you’ll excuse me. Also, lovely meeting you…”

“Oh Sehun.”

“Ah yes, Sehun. See you around!”

Sehun beams at him and gives him a polite bow. Mr Choi his fingers tighten on Sehun’s waist, making the latter feel even more uncomfortable. Managing to get out of his grasp, he bows to his client, “Mr Choi, I’m leaving as I cannot keep up with your behaviour any longer. Have a good evening and you’re free to cut for the hours I’m not here. I don’t care and if you’ll excuse me!” Sehun leaves, pretending not to hear Mr Choi hurling words at him, “Whore come back, and offer me the services I paid for. Slut!”

~~

Sehun decided to walk for some fresh air before he catches a taxi to go home. He fishes out his phone and texts his friend, Jongdae

_I left the party._

_Choi was being disgusting as usual –_

_Just make sure he pays for the hours._

_I’m not a whore or a slut!_

_He needs to be more creative_

_[sent 8:30pm]_

_[ read 8:31 pm]_

_I’m sorry Sehunnie –_

_I’ll be careful next time._

_I’ll speak to him and figure this out._

_Go home, I’ve ordered some pizza for you-_

_And Chanyeol._

_Love you~~_

_P.S. you’re not a whore/slut._

_[replied 8:35]_

_[read 8:36]_

_Thanks, hyung (^w^)_

~~

There’s nothing like being home where Chanyeol’s tipsy watching a Disney movie and Jongdae sending pizzas. It’s one of those favourite moments of Sehun’s that he treasures deeply.

However, today, he feels distracted.

Mr. Kim’s face and honey voice cannot seem to leave his mind at peace.

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  


“Please come with me, Mr. Kim is waiting for you in his office.” Sehun guesses the old man to be the butler of the house. On his way to the office, Sehun marvels at how beautiful the house is not only from the outside but inside as well. Everything is in perfect order, in shades of black and white – the doors imitate as walls, which makes Sehun feel even more intrigued about his new client.

_“Mr Oh, welcome to my house. I hope you had no problem finding it?”_

It’s the same Mr Kim from the party last month. _Shit!_

Sehun gulps, enamoured with how beautiful his client looks, “Pleasure, and it wasn’t difficult finding your place. And I must say, you have a beautiful house, Mr Kim. Please call me Sehun, Mr. Oh makes me feel like my dad!”

Kim’s laughter fills the room, making Sehun feel flutters at the pit of his stomach, “Sure. Call me Jongin then, Mr Kim is my dad!”

“Jongin” Sehun breathes in quietly _… The name feels like honey on my tongue,_ he mumbles under his breath.

“Sehun, would like a drink before we leave for the party? I’ll send Mr Park in with some wine?”

“Red, please and thank you!”

“No worries, I’ll make the call and join you in a few minutes. Make yourself at home!” Jongin disappears into the adjoining room.

Sipping the wine, Sehun plucks the courage to move around his office and he spots a corner of Jongin’s bookshelf – and he gets absorbed, when a voice speaks up behind him.

“Anything interesting? Feel free to pick up some books if you want to.” Jongin takes a seat on his couch, swirling his wine glass. “Sehun? Also, I just have to be honest,” gesturing him to take a seat as well.

Jongin continues, “I wanted to give you the news myself and not via your agency. I’ve hired you for the next couple of months. I don’t really care but I’m doing this just to make my parents stop pestering me about marriage. I’ve always prioritized my job over my personal life, which is proving a bane for my parent’s existence. I’m sick of being set up for blind dates with women I’m not interested in, which is why I took the liability to lie. They think that I’ve been seeing someone for the past few months, and I was needed to bring him for today’s party and…”

“You need me for the same? Sure, I understand. That’s a part of my job description after all.” Sehun says it with a smile on his face, but at the same time, he deflates a bit, slightly disappointed. Its one of those moments for Sehun when he realises his stature and how he will never be good enough for anyone. Taking this as an opportunity to still try and make something meaningful out of this arrangement, Sehun agrees to go along with this.

“Sehun, if you don’t agree for this, you can let me know. But if you agree, then you’re stuck in this for a while. This will also mean, that for some time, you cannot see any other client,” Jongin casually blurts it out. “Don’t worry, you’ll be monetarily compensated.”

Sehun blinks, it isn’t unexpected, however, “Sure, I understand.”

“Good. Let’s leave then. And please we’re simply pretending, don’t walk down the path you know will regret. I’ll handle the rest.”

_What a great start, h_ uffs Sehun.

~~

The party was in fact an engagement party thrown in the honour of Jongin’s cousin. Sehun is taken aback with how lavish the party looked, it was almost as if he was living the real-life ‘Crazy Rich Asian’ drama.

_Pretentious._

But with how Jongin held onto Sehun, was beginning to feel real. The warmth he was radiating throughout the party, kept Sehun’s heart warm. He felt even more surprised when he met Jongin’s parents. They welcomed Sehun with open arms, each enveloping in warm hugs and thanking him for making bringing in cherry blossoms into Jongin’s life of long, cold winter nights.

While hugging Mrs Kim, from the corner of his blurry eyes, he notices Mr Kim smiling at Jongin, _he realises that he deeply misses his parents. He never really got the moment, to grieve for his parents._ “Thank you, Mrs. Kim. It’s lovely meeting you, I can’t believe Jongin’s been hiding you from me.”

“Oh no, darling. Please call me mom. Jongin bring him home more often, I already have taken a liking towards him.”

“Sure mum. You can keep him!” smiles Jongin, as he proceeds to hug his parents.

_So, this is how a happy family feels like?_

Jongin mouth a quick _thank you_ to Sehun, and the later gives him a smile.

The party went on smoothly, and Sehun was more than thankful for not having to run into any of his past clients. After meeting Jongin’s parents, he doesn’t want to give them a chance to feel embarrassed because of him.

_a mere escort. a boyfriend in pretence._

~~

Four months have passed in a blur, with nothing much really progressing between them. Rather, Sehun has been spending more time with Jongin’s parents, at their request. Sehun isn’t complaining, neither is his _‘boyfriend.’_

Mr. and Mrs. Kim coddle Sehun as if he’s their son and it’s more ever since he blurted out about his parents passing away when he was eighteen. They promised to still be his parents even if Jongin and he separated, which made Sehun laugh.

Unlike their first awkward month, the past few months have rather been of limited contact and tiptoeing around each other but they’re friendly with each other. Or at least he’s trying. However, this current arrangement is starting to make Sehun feel confused – especially with how Jongin behaves in front of his parents. The little displays of affection every now and then are starting to feel real, although he knows that its all a part of a very convincing act- but it’s messing with his heart.

Until it was the day of Jongin’s cousin’s wedding.

The wedding venue was enormous, boasting of hundreds of seats – occupied by friends, families and business partners. Sehun felt nervous and intimidated but everything around was perfect and so was their act.

Both must make convincing actors.

The wedding went smoothly, and throughout the ceremony, Sehun couldn’t take eyes off the best man – sighing, _he’ll never be mine. It’s only a matter of a few days before he’ll actually find someone._

_Little did he realise_

Neither could the best man.

Throughout the wedding, Sehun couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Even during the party later in the evening, he couldn’t help but keep worrying about his life and most importantly, the small crush he’s developed for his _client_ in the past few months. His couldn’t stop drinking, the fear of his façade bringing him troubles was eating him up from inside.

“What’s got your pretty little head so busy? You seem nervous and upset since the wedding ceremony. Is everything okay?” turning around, its Jongin, slightly tipsy smiling at Sehun like he’s the brightest star in his grey sky. Jongin moves closer and wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, “So beautiful, would you like a dance?”

_He’s going to be the death of me,_ “Sure, lead the way, sir!” smiling softly, he allows Jongin to pull him onto the dance floor. Seeing the couple dance, everyone started cheering for them. Momentarily, it all feels real to Sehun and he hopes it’s the same for Jongin. This dance could be the last time they’re so close to each other, Sehun’s scared that Jongin would feel his heart beating extremely fast.

_He lets himself drown into this moment,_

_And that’s when Sehun knows he’s in trouble._

_He’s starting to fall for Jongin._

_~ Jongin’s his starburst of light amongst the darkening dusk._

Sehun gently traces Jongin’s lips with the tip of his fingers. It pouts slightly, Sehun resists the urge to not bite it, kiss it and wrap it up in a quilt so gently and listen to his breathing, watching the cotton ripple-like skipping stones. Jongin’s lips feel slightly chapped under his touch but the latter cannot bring himself to give a damn. He’s tracing every inch of his lover’s face- wanting to admire the most precious thing he’s ever laid his eyes on.

Every time Jongin looks at him, it’s as if every ounce of his breath is taken away from his lungs floating into the air just like midnight smoke. Every kiss, stops Sehun’s world, leaving the two to just wander on the earth together, at their accord. Whenever Jongin holds his face between his hands, it feels like he’s gently and carefully untying all his knots. He’s become accustomed to Jongin’s warmth – which could never be replaced by someone else.

Interlocking their hands, as they kiss tentatively, passionately and then tenderly. Sehun could feel the little sparks of static dancing over his skin as Jongin gently pushes his turtleneck sweater up, over his head. Sehun isn’t sure whether it’s from his sweater or if they’re from where Jongin’s hands that gently skimmed over his skin; either way, it’s the most magical feeling causing Sehun to shiver in complete pleasure and ecstasy.

Their lips met each other with passion, love and affection as Jongin’s warm hands roam all over Sehun’s body, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake.

“You know you’re extremely beautiful right? I could never have enough of you!” Sehun could feel Jongin’s is warm breath as he whispers into his ear. Making the younger wrinkle in his nose in protest, “Shut up and kiss me again!” and pulls him closer.

Jongin gently brushes his lips against Sehun’s and the latter can smell his minty breath, as their naked bodies touch each other. It was a moment of two souls fleeting and intertwining. Jongin slides one hand down Sehun and tugs on his nipple, causing the younger to arch his back and moan into the kiss. Rolling his head to the side, Sehun’s chest is rising and falling dramatically under the influence. Jongin smiles at the little tug of his hair and Sehun breathlessly asking for another fight of souls.

_“I love you… Jongin”_

Jongin stiffens.

Sehun feels his heart crack.

~~

It’s been a week since they blurred the lines they drew in their relationship. Jongin does seem more distanced than before, barely talking to Sehun until the gala night. It was an extravagant party hosted by Mr. Kim to celebrate the success of their company and Jongin’s official announcement as the CEO.

Jongin makes sure Sehun has the best suit for the night. They arrived at the party together, and every eye was on them. People couldn’t stop talking about how perfectly the couple fit each other. Sehun was seemingly getting anxious, but Jongin gently squeezed his hand and gave him the softest smile – melting Sehun’s worries.

Throughout the evening Jongin kept Sehun close to him, one hand constantly around his waist. His insecurities were eating him up even more. The younger realises that it’s been close to a year, but their pretence of being a couple is only outside their respective apartments and at Jongin’s parents. They’ve never shared a bed until Jongin’s cousin’s wedding and since then his client hasn’t spoken a word about it and avoid anything related to the wedding.

Sehun and Jongin were talking to the latter’s parents when their worst nightmare happens. It was Mr. Choi, who approached them with a nonchalant expression – and if Sehun could, he would punch it off his face!

“Oh well well. Look what we have here. The CEO of Kim Industries with the perfect whore in his arms. Mr. Kim, how much did you pay for him to spread his legs for you?”

Jongin’s parents were shocked, and they looked at Jongin for answers.

Sehun feels disgusted, of himself, for Jongin and Jongin’s parents. This is one of those moments where he truly feels ashamed of his profession.

“Mr. Choi, mind your language. It’s my boyfriend you’re talking about!” Sehun could see Jongin fuming.

Mr. Choi smirks, “Ah! Boyfriend, is he? You must’ve paid a lot…”

Sehun couldn’t take this anymore, he could feel his heart constrict, he wanted to run away. Quietly bowing to them, he jerks out of Jongin’s grip and turns around to leave.

“Sehun, stop,” Jongin calls out, he sees Sehun run out of the venue as fast as he could. “Mr. Choi, thank you for disrespecting my boyfriend and irrespective of his profession you have no right to call anyone a whore. Oh! And expect my lawyer at your office on Monday. Consider our business to be over, thank you for being with us for so long” he turns to run behind Sehun.

“Mr. Kim, your son...”

“Mr. Choi, with all due respect. Kindly do not make any scene and leave.”

Jongin rushes out of the venue to look for Sehun when the guards outside inform him that he’s at the park just across the street. He runs over to see that Sehun’s quietly sitting on a swing, and quickly rushes to give him a hug, “Sehun, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry about what Mr. Choi said.”

Jongin can feel his shirt getting wet, “Its okay Jongin. It was bound to happen. I’m sorry for the humiliation you and your parents will have to face.”

“Nobody is going to feel anything. If anyone is facing humiliation, its Mr. Choi. You never have to embarrassed for being an escort. You’re doing it for yourself and that’s what matters.”

Sehun looks up to Jongin and gives him a small smile. “Sehunnie, do you want to go home? You can stay with me tonight.”

Sehun nods.

“Anything you want to eat? Cause I’m starving!”

“Pizza and ice cream?”

“Done. And I’ll let my parents know that we’re leaving.”

Despite all the time they’ve spent together, Sehun has barely ever been to Jongin’s house. He can count the number of times, in fact. Jongin surprises Sehun different varieties of pizzas and a freezer stacked with Sehun’s favourite ice cream flavours. They watched a movie and talked about everything under the sun that interests them. When suddenly, Jongin asks, “Sehun? Can I kiss you?”

Sehun shyly nods.

Jongin moves on to kiss the younger, resting his hand below the younger’s ear, his thumb gently caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Sehun has missed those plump lips, their breaths became one, tongues fighting for dominance. Sehun slowly creeps onto Jongin’s lap, making the latter grip onto the other’s waist possessively.

“Bedroom?” Jongin asks, making Sehun blush.

Sehun moaned into Jongin’s mouth as they somehow managed to make it to the bedroom without tripping. They weren’t ready to pull apart, and Sehun wasn’t ready to let go. Jongin, pushed Sehun on the bed, as he takes off his shirt. “Off, I want you naked” whispers Jongin, tugging at Sehun’s shirt. “Always, so eager!’ chuckles Sehun, pulling his shirt off and unzipping his pants.

The room reeks of arousal as Sehun grabs Jongin’s hair and pull him close for a kiss once again. Jongin sneakily wraps his hand around Sehun’s, leaking member with precum, and starts jerking him off at a breakneck speed. Sehun screams Jongin’s name as he cums fast and hard out of nowhere, but Jongin doesn’t seem to be stopping. He continues to drag the younger through aftershocks, making him quiver with oversensitivity and his nipples stiffening as sensitivity ripples through him. He stops only when he thinks Sehun’s had enough.

Jongin continues to kiss Sehun’s on his neck, making him shudder. He was quite proud to see the numerous hickeys adorning the younger’s milky white skin. Jongin re-maps every dip and curves; and sucks on one nipple while continuing to tease his cock, in a painfully slow manner. “Jongin, stop teasing. I need you, please?” Sehun is almost panting, dripping and squirming in arousal.

“Shh… let me savour this. It’s been a while.” Jongin continues sucking on the other nipple, as rubs the other nub with his fingers, almost edging him to the brink of an orgasm but letting it go.

“Ahh! Fuck. Jongin. Please please… p…please.” Jongin doesn’t even pay attention to the mindless ramblings. He’s already so fucked out, despite not having been fucked properly at all, that’s he’s just his nerves at this point. He feels his impending orgasm when Jongin suddenly flips him on his stomach.

Sehun jolted at the cold sensation on his rim. Parting his ass cheeks, Jongin pushed in a finger, “Baby, I’ll prep you. I don’t want this to hurt. Savour this moment and enjoy, okay? I’ll make you feel good,” with that, he licks at the rim while inserting two fingers inside. He carefully probs, making sure that he misses the prostrate, but enough to make the younger squirm with pleasure.

_It’s only in these moments when Jongin has called him these endearing names and Sehun can’t help but wish, he said it all the time. But who was he kidding, he’s just a whore. He wishes this moment to last forever, but deep down he knows, its all just a façade. He ignores the feeling at the pit of his stomach and lets himself enjoy whatever he is getting right now._

Sehun continued to moan in broken strings, “ah ah ah... J..Jongin so good,” repeating his name like a mantra. The younger swears that he could feel the elder smirk while he continues to abuse his hole, “Good boy, you’re doing so well. So good for me, all for me. Mine,” Jongin softly says, as he continues to push in four fingers and sucking hickeys on Sehun’s milky white thighs.

“I’m gonna cum again,” warns Sehun and cries out when Jongin swallows his leaking cock. Jongin holds the younger down with one hand, while the other continues to abuse his prostrate. Sehun feels like he’s floating and the pressure gradually building at the pit of his stomach is killing him. He’s spiralling and without any warning, Jongin stops – withdrawing his fingers from his hole and uses them to hold at the base of Sehun’s cock.

“What? No… let me cum!” Sehun thrashes against the sheets, but Jongin simply smirks at him.

“Patience.”

Sehun sits up and watches as Jongin undoes his pants, pulling them down just enough to get his dick out. Slapping against his toned stomach, Sehun realises that Jongin’s dick is painfully red and hard for being neglected for so long. Sehun’s mouth waters at the sight of Jongin’s dick leaking with pre-cum, and moves forward to give it a lick – when Jongin stops him.

“Lay back and just savour this.” Jongin pushes Sehun onto his back, shuffling closer and adjusting the younger so that his ankles can rest on Jongin’s broad shoulders. He leans enough to fold Sehun in half and their lips meet once again. Sehun can’t help but moan into the kiss, with the feeling the Jongin’s thick dick pulsating inside him.

Without warning, Jongin thrusts into him at a brutal pace, making the younger’s eyes roll back. It slides in and out easily, “Even with all the prep, you’re still so tight, baby. You’re clamping down on me. So tight, so warm, so good for me!”

Jongin wordlessly pulls out only to snap hips forwards once _again, again_ and _again_ – the pace is unforgiving. Every thrust makes Sehun gasp, punching out little whimpers and gasps every now and then. Sehun feels like he’s full up to his throat, the feeling is overwhelming.

“Yes! Yes! Harder... Oh my god, just there.” Sehun keens, dragging his nails all over Jongin’s back. Sehun looks down to see that with every thrust he can see Jongin fucking him through his abdomen- the bulge makes him carnal lust, but he’s too blissed out to do anything. He throws his head back onto his pillow, letting Jongin take charge, when the latter takes one of his sensitive nipples into his mouth, causing Sehun to cry out in ecstasy, causing the cock to slip in even more – the friction feels even better.

The quiet atmosphere is filled with the sound of skin slapping each other, their grunts. It’s maddening. 

“Jongin, I can’t do this. You need to…”

“Come on baby, one last time. Come with me okay?” Sehun can only nod in response, as he squeezes his eyes shut at his third orgasm approaching for the night, and Jongin pounding into him roughly – thrusts slowly getting sloppier indicating that he’s close.

“Come with me. Come on, Sehun you can do it,”

Sehun practically sobs when he releases for the third time, cock pathetically jerking on his stomach, there’s barely any cum left. Jongin slows down, and Sehun can feel ropes of come emptied into him and he cries again.

“Shit! Sehun, you’re okay there?”

“Yeah. Hang on… Uh, Jongin, could you just hold me for a second?” without a word, Jongin carefully scoops pliant Sehun into his arms.

“Jongin? I think I still…”

“Sehun, just stay on the bed okay? I’ll get the bath ready for us.”

Sehun deflates, even more, seeing Jongin leave.

~~

_It was midnight, soft city lights glowed through a pair of billowing silk curtains. Sehun quietly gets out of the bed, careful not to wake Jongin up. Parting the silk curtains, he walks out to his apartment’s balcony. It’s slightly chilly but he realises that the city is still wide awake with all the lights glittering as if the stars have just dropped to the earth. Taking a deep breath, he momentarily lets himself drown in the cacophony of the city._

_Sehun knows that his love for Jongin is simply a shout in the void, and he can never have what he wants. Love is a privilege for both. But he doesn’t want to let it go, doesn’t want Jongin to leave him so easily. He wants to fight for Jongin, he is willing to take the plunge._

_Forever doesn’t exist, but the word still exists and yet people still use it- Sehun realises that this love is beautiful and doomed._

_Sehun shakes his head, sighing, Jongin will never be his._

~~

Sehun wakes up alone. Finds a note beside him,

_“you looked peaceful. Didn’t have the heart to wake you up._

_There’s breakfast in the oven. Eat._

_You can stay here if you want to, otherwise, ask Mr Park to drop you off!_

_Take care.”_

Sehun feels disappointed. Jongin yet again ignored his confession.

Seems like, he’ll have to live with the harsh reality – that Kim Jongin will never be his.

~~

It’s been almost a month since then, they’ve fallen into a routine. Sehun quite often stays over, spending time with each other – basking in their newfound friendship. And of course, no one’s complaining about their sex life.

~~

It’s one of those nights, where Jongin asked Sehun to stay for the night, and the latter couldn’t say no to those puppy eyes.

They were munching on their favourite tteokbokki when Jongin suddenly speaks up, “Sehun, it’s almost a year since you’ve been helping me out with lying to my parents. And I couldn’t thank you enough.”

_Why is he thanking me?_ Sehun feels curious, “Jongin, you’re welcome but it’s not like I’m doing it for free either. I think I know you quite a bit that something’s been troubling you for some time now. What’s it about? All okay with the company?”

Setting his food aside, Jongin stares at his hands, “Well, yeah things are fine. It’s just that…”

“What?”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while but I’m scared that I might lose our friendship over this!” Jongin continues, “I’m getting married. It’s… It’s Seohyun.”

_He knew that Jongin swings both ways, but it’s the betrayal that hurts him more._

“I met her during one of my conferences a few months back, and I think I like her. Plus, she’s one of our investor’s daughter, it will benefit us and our…”

“Thanks, Jongin. Thank you for letting me a part of your pretentious world. I’ll leave, and don’t bother paying me for today – think of it as my payment for the food!”

Sehun rushes to grab his wallet and coat and leaves the house, slamming the door behind him.

  
  



	3. Chapter 2

_ “You made me feel worthwhile…. like for once, it mattered if I was here or not because I actually meant something to someone…. because I meant something to you. I miss that feeling.” _

_ ―  _ **_Ranata Suzuki_ **

It’s been a month since Sehun walked out of Jongin’s apartment, shutting behind him all the memories he’s created with him. No matter how much he’s tried to shut the older out, he continues to live in his mind. Recently, the young CEO was on the news announcing his marriage- making Sehun feel even more worthless about himself. The insecurities that came with his professional had managed to ruin him completely.

Repenting for not listening to Chanyeol, he decides to change his life for better. Sehun resigns from the agency despite Jongdae’s protests and joins Chanyeol in his restaurant journey. He keeps himself busy- to stop himself from thinking about too much about Jongin. He even blocks Jongin’s parent’s numbers, he can’t let his resolve crumble.

Its been a few days, but Sehun is starting to feel sick. His stomach is unable to contain most of the food, causing him to survive on ice creams. He initially does brush it off thinking its just a stomach bug but his suspicions start arising when his cramps and nauseated feelings don’t subside even after a week. Chanyeol offers the younger for a drive to the clinic for a checkup.

_ An hour later.  _

_ They exit the doctor’s chamber with a worried face, not knowing what to do next. _

_ Sehun’s 8 weeks pregnant. _

__

~~

Despite a high-risk pregnancy and a lot of late-night crying into his pillows, Sehun decides to keep the baby. Chanyeol’s taken a break from his restaurant to help Sehun out.

A week into knowing about the pregnancy, Sehun decides to take a shot to his dignity and inform Jongin about it. Chanyeol’s dead against the idea, but Sehun’s adamant. He doesn’t want to bring up his child without both parents being present in the picture – he doesn’t want Jongin to marry him but he just needs him to appreciate the child.

He may have said it in the spur of a moment but now’s he’s regretting it. For three weeks he went to Jongin’s office and home but chickened out last minute. Sehun’s getting more and more stressed about it and Chanyeol’s absolutely disliking the situation. 

It’s towards the end of his first trimester when he was on his way home after his regular appointment with the doctor. When he realised that he was extremely close to Jongin’s apartment - stopping the cab driver, he sprints towards Jongin’s house. Just as he’s about to knock when he feels his eyes blur…

  
  


~~

Things haven’t been crazy after he broke off his marriage last week, stating differences with his fiance. Media outlets, the board of directors everyone is losing their head over his marriage - and Jongin’s been spending most of his time inside the four walls of his office. 

It’s late in the evening when Jongin returns home and is surprised to see his family doctor at his doorstep, who looks up to him and smiles, “Jongin, take care of him.” 

_ Who?  _

Jongin rushes into his house, to see Mr Park asking him to quietly go to his bedroom. Entering, he notices a familiar figure sleeping peacefully on his bed - its Sehun. He looks back at his butler, who rushes him out if his room, “I don’t think you’ve realised but Sehun has been coming to your apartment every single day without fail for the past month. But today, while I was on my way from the supermarket, I saw him lying unconscious in front of your apartment.” Handing him an envelope, “I think you should read this. I’ll take your leave and I’ve prepared your dinner and some food for Sehun. Good night” 

Jongin’s sitting on his couch with the letter in his hand - opening it,  _ there are two ultrasound prints.  _ Jongin’s extremely confused until he reads what’s scribbled behind one of the prints,

_ “Jongin, meet Snowflake.  _

_ I know it’s not in the best circumstances,  _

_ I simply wanted you to know.  _

_ You don’t have to acknowledge me, _

_ Just acknowledge snowflake.” _

  
  


He silently gets up and walks to his bedroom, where Sehun’s still asleep. He takes a seat beside Sehun on his bed and gently holds onto the younger’s hand. 

Chuckling to himself, Jongin decides that it’s time to move to a bigger apartment. 

_ Rest, they’ll decide when Sehun wakes up.  _


End file.
